Anzu's Story
by RSwinford
Summary: What happens when young Anzu finds the body of a member of the first squad and is blamed for his murder. Will she get away or will she be executed? The story is way better than the summary v.v :) check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :D this is my first story so hopefully you like it!... i already rewrote the first chappie V.V**

**Sadly I dont own bleach, only the story**

Our story starts out with a young lady named anzu...well, shes young for a shinigami. 104 years on december 9th to be exact. She has silky white hair that reaches just above her tush and deep, innocent brown eyes that could make anyone melt. On this peticular morning Anzu woke up incredibly early. She yawned from lack of sleep and crawled out of bed, getting dressed in a dazed manner. 'Something feels off' she thought to herself as she was walking out of the cozy house she called home.

Today was another boring morning in the Seireitei, but something felt different, ominous. Maybe it was the fog or possibly the lack of people around, maybe both. She was abruptly torn from her thoughts as she felt something, or rather someone, run into her. This mystery person was dressed in a black robe, similar to the other Shinigami but somehow different. She stared in the direction the mystery person went until she heard quiet grunts of pain behind her. She decided to follow the sounds until she saw a member of the first division lying on a pool of his own blood. _SHIT! _The first thing that came to mind was to stop the bleeding. She put as much pressure as she could on the deep stab wound on his chest while flaring her reiatsu to alert someone, anyone, that something had happened. Her captain immediately recognized her reiatsu and rushed out of his office to find her. When he finally found her, he saw the other captains had their swords drawn and pointed to her. She was covered in the blood of the dead man beside her.

"_Anzu! What happened here?!"_ Her captain shouted. Someone in the dead man's squad shouted and drew his sword, lunging at her. "_That bitch killed him!" _As she saw him coming towards her, she drew her sword and blocked an attack from him. She kicked him in the stomach and as he flew through a wall she took the opportunity to run. She ran as fast as she could, hearing people barking orders to capture her. "_What do I do…I got it!"_ She slashed the air and opened the Senkaimon. As she was about to run through she felt someone grab the back of her uniform and throw her away from the gate. She looked and saw the same robed figure from earlier. She looked back at the gate, seeing it only a few feet away. _I can make it_ she thought. As she dashed towards the gate she felt a sword stab into her side. She stumbled forward from the pain as the mysterious person kicked her in the stomach. She coughs up blood as the loud cracking sounds of her ribs can be heard. She draws her sword just in time to block the sword aimed for her head.

She hears captains shouting in the distance and looks around to see how far away they were. While she was distracted the robed figure took the opportunity to stab her through the back. She stumbles to her knees as he kicked her back making her fall face first onto the ground. He hit the back of her neck with the pommel of his sword, making sure to not kill her. He picked her up and threw her unconscious body and sword through the Senkaimon. The mysterious man disappeared and closed the gate before anyone got close enough to see what had happened. Anzu's captain saw the blood on the ground and looked around frantically, trying to find his subordinate. No one could find her but they would keep searching for her as long as they had to, to bring her to justice for the crime they think she committed.

**dun dun dun**

**Hopefully you liked it. Constuctive criticism is highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**its me again :D another chapter down! **

Ichigo was walking home from Chad's place, talking to himself with the typical scowl plastered on his face. "_Dad's gunna be mad, I'm late for dinner…again_. "As he walked across the park near his house he heard a barely audible whimper. He decided to follow the sound, walking to a secluded area of the park he looked around and saw a black shinigami uniform and white hair tinted red with blood. Realizing it was a woman he rushed over to her to see if she was alive. He felt around and found a weak pulse, he sighed in relief. Pulling out his phone he called his dad, after multiple rings Isshin finally answered"_ ICHIGOOOO! Why aren't you home yet?!_ "Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to find the source of the mystery woman's bleeding." _Meet me at the clinic, it's an emergency. I don't have time to explain right now_. "CLICK. Isshin started to worry as his mind was flooded with gruesome possibilities of what could be so urgent. Unable to stop the bleeding Ichigo picked her up bridal style and ran to the clinic, getting curious stares along the way. Isshin was waiting outside patiently, having already prepared for the worst. He saw his only son with a girl in his arms and smiled proudly until he realized that there was blood all over Ichigo's shirt and the girl's hair. Isshins training kicked in and he carefully took the girl from Ichigo, placing her on a bed and stripping off her clothes. "_What can I do to help?"_ Ichigo asked while watching his father. Isshin pointed to some gauze and bandages while he put pressure on the girl's worst stab would, attempting to stop the bleeding. Ichigo grabbed what his dad pointed at and placed them next to Isshin. As soon as the bleeding slowed a bit, Isshin stitched up her wounds then bandaged them up. Ichigo explained what happened and how he found her while Isshin let her sleep. Ichigo stayed next to the unconscious girl in case she woke up while Isshin went back to the house and called Kisuke. "_Hello?"_ Kisuke answered the phone. Isshin told Kisuke how Ichigo had found the mystery woman._ "Very interesting_, _I'll let you know what I find out". _Kisuke replied while smirking. CLICK. Kisuke immediately started looking into the incident that had recently happed in the Seireitei but had a difficult time finding out all the details. Isshin walked back into the room to see Ichigo passed out in a chair with blood caked to his shirt and the girl still not awake, he woke up Ichigo and ushered him into the house. Ichigo grumbled all the way to his room and grabbed some pajamas and a towel then headed to the bathroom. As Ichigo started the shower and got in, Isshin stayed in the room with his patient. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet on the bed. "_What's so familiar about this girl_?" He racked his brain for anything that could identify this girl.

**reviews and constructive criticism are always wanted :) PM me if theres anything i can improve on :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again ^.^ sorry the chapters are super short x.x**

Anzu wakes up the next morning and groans as she feels a throbbing pain in her head. She opens her eyes only to shut them immediately due to the bright sun shining through the window. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up, feeling the pressure from the bandages covering her wounds. She slides her legs off the bed and winces from the pain all over her body. Anzu slowly stands, trying to regain her balance. She looks around and struggles to remember anything. Her name. How she got here. Why she's covered in bandages. In the next room she can hear the hushed whispers of two men, cautiously anzu walks to the door. The men dont hear the soft sound of her feet padding against the floor as they talk. While struggling to hear them she stumbles forward, thus bringing their attention to the previously sleeping girl. Anzu straightens up as the dark haired man smiles warmly. "My name is Isshin kurosaki and this here"he motioned to the man in a striped hat" is Kisuke Urahara." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Mind telling us who you are young lady" kisuke asked in a semi-playful way. Anzu shook her head then groaned as it caused pain to shoot through her skull. The pain causing her to go weak in the knees and start to fall forward. Isshin rushed to her side and grabbed her gently before she collided with the floor. Kisuke placed a hand on her shoulder as he speaks in a serious tone" if you are who i think you are it would be best if you stayed with me for the time being"

**thanks for reading and please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kisuke placed a hand on her shoulder as he speaks in a serious tone" if you are who i think you are it would be best if you stayed with me for the time being"

Anzu stared at him. "Who do you think I am?...did I do something wrong? Why cant I remember anything? " kisuke chuckled "one thing at a time young one." Isshin watched them both and exclaimed excitely "who wants tea?!" Anzu nodded and spoke lightly "that would be wonderful, thank you" isshin happily headed to the kitchen to make tea.

At this time ichigo came downstairs in his pajamas. A pair of baggy grey pants that rested on his hips and a black t-shirt. Ichigo noticed that kisuke was here and his eyes went wide "Pervert! Whatre you doing here?!" Kisuke grinned from behind his fan and put his arm around anzu's shoulders "this young lady is the neice of a friend of mine, thank you for bringing her here." Ichigo eyed kisuke suspiciously "whats her name then?" Isshin walked out with tea as they spoke "Anzu Ukitake" was all that kisuke said. The kurosaki men's jaws dropped. Isshin now realized why this young lady seemed so familiar. Ichigo was confused as to if this girl was actually dead and from the soul society. Kisuke tried his best to not laugh too much at their expressions but let a chuckle slip out.

"She's Jushiro's neice?!" ichigo asked loudly while kisuke grinned from behind his fan. "Dont you see the resemblance ichi?" Kisuke said in a playful manner. As ichigo studied the young lady, he realized that they had the same long white hair and soft brown eyes. Ichigo also noticed that she was wearing a small patient's gown that did little to hide her curves. Ichigo blushed and crossed his arms, looking away. "They do look similar...but why is she here? " kisukes face turned serious. "That isnt important, and we'll be leaving now" kisuke flashed a bright smile and put a jacket over the young lady to cover her.

Anzu stared at everyone silently as she listened to them.

As kisuke walked her to his shop she wondered what was going on. "What else do you know about me mister?" She asked him as they continued to walk. "Not too much but enough. Ill explain everything at my place" she nodded in acknowledgement, he looked at her and could see that she was hiding her pain well. As they got to the shop kisuke called out to tessai "could you bring our guest some clothes?" Anzu stared at everything in the shop portion of the building. Tessai appeared moments later with clothes. A form fitting grey t shirt and some baggy black sweats. Anzu bowed and took the clothes "Thank you" tessai smiled at her gratitude and nodded "no problem miss."

"Where can I change?" She asked quietly. Tessai nudged her to a room with a desk and rolled up futon mat. She smiled brightly at him "Thank you again" he nodded and walked off. Kisuke sat at the table while anzu got dressed. A few minutes later she walked out and sat infront of kisuke. He poured her a cup of tea "ready to hear about yourself? " She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Hmm let's see, you're from a place called the soul society where people who have died are sent to" she cut him off in a panicking voice "IM DEAD?!" Kisuke chuckled at her reaction. "You didn't let me finish. You have not died you are simply a soul that was born in the soul society. You are a member of your uncle's squad. The way you got here is unknown to me but before you left the soul society there was a murder and as of right now you are the only suspect. "Her jaw dropped at hearing this "did I kill someone. I don't think that's something I would do... is it? " kisuke shrugged "I don't more you well enough to say but your uncle is saying you couldn't have done it and that it's a mistake. I hope he right and if he is, then pray that the others believe you. " She nodded. "What do I do now kisuke? " He smiled and tossed her a bundle of clothes, there was a skirt, white undershirt, grey blazer and a red bow.

"Now, my dear sweet anzu, you become a normal teenager.


End file.
